


Three months later

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [3]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Behavior, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, with a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: The Sultan had a bad dream, and he wants to shake it off. Badly.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Three months later

Although it was both way too late and far too early to be out of one’s bed, Malik Kafur waited for her like he always did; with his hands clasped behind his back and a smile.

“Shall we?” 

She knew fully well that he was mocking her when he bowed his head, but since after three months she was still the new favourite, she understood why people acted the way they did around her and followed him, making sure to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked.

“What makes you think there would be?” He looked at her, raising a brow.

“Everyone seemed to be in so much hurry, I could barely splash some water on my face.”

Her words made Kafur snort out a laugh, but at least he didn’t reprimand her for thinking that she of all people would be called in case of trouble. She was about to accept that she would get no answer either, when he decided to let her in on the matter with an exasperated sigh. 

“The Sultan had a bad dream.”

“Oh.”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “He says all the world went dark around him, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything; he couldn’t move, couldn’t even scream…”

“Sounds like a nightmare,” she said.

“It does,” he agreed. “And he wants to shake it off. Badly.” 

Everyone knew that he was the perfect servant to his master, but it was also common knowledge that he genuinely loved hurting people. And those he could not hurt, he at least tried to scare, so as ominous as his words had sounded, she put on her bravest face and nodded towards him with a pleasant smile. “I’ll do my best to help him with that.”

He laughed again, because he also tended to enjoy a challenge.

And because they had no more time to talk.

The room was bright with candles and lamps, but empty. As they walked in, she also noticed that the bed looked the way it usually did when she was on her way out; some of the pillows were on the floor, the covers were kicked to one corner and the sheets were in need of adjusting before anyone would try to sleep on them too.

“Sultan?” asked Kafur, looking around.

She touched his arm and pointed towards the balcony where the sultan was standing with his back to the room, beyond the light of the candles. Then she stayed where she was as Kafur walked up to him, stopping a little more than at arm’s length.

“Sultan,” he called out softly.

His mind must have been somewhere far away, because he needed a moment to realize someone was talking to him, then another to turn his head in the direction of the sound.

“She’s here, Sire.”

She bowed her head slightly as his gaze travelled to her, then looked back at him even though his face was still in the shadows.

He raised his hand and sent Kafur on his way with a hard pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll be right outside,” he said, and as always, she couldn’t help wondering if that remark was addressed to him, or to her. Probably both. She took him as a man who would enjoy letting her know that he was eerily familiar with all her moans and screams. But as soon as he was behind her back, he dropped him from her mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

The Sultan stepped back into the room slowly, as if he was still somewhat lost in his dream.

Knowing her fair share about nightmares, she felt more sorry than frightened, and she almost laughed out when the absurdity of that hit her. A slave girl feeling sorry for the Sultan of Delhi… But once the sentiment was there, she found it incredibly hard to abandon it, so when he walked up to her, cupped her face and kissed her, she closed her eyes and kissed him back gently.

First.

Then as he buried his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss, she held on to his sides and took it with a sigh, because that was more like it. More like him. Even more so when his hands finally started sliding down her back, looking for the neck of her dress and peeling it off her shoulders.

As always, it came off and dropped on the floor easily.

Once it was out of the way, he took her by the elbows and started pulling her towards the bed, where instead of flunging her over it, he lifted his head and guided her hands to the sheet around his waist, then waited for her to know what to do. She had never been ordered to undress him before, and it didn’t feel right to simply push it off him, so she untucked the corner of the sheet carefully, then gathered the fabric as much as she could to deposit it on the corner of the bed, in a neat pile.

He pulled her close again, only to make her kneel in front of him, holding on to her hair at the back of her head with one hand and offering himself to her with the other.

As he seemed to be in the mood to be loved, she stayed close, caressed his thighs and started with a sweet, lingering kiss. It made him tighten his grip on her hair and demand more, so she raised herself higher on her knees, gave another kiss and added a long swipe of the tongue before taking him between her lips.

Being able to tell that he would want to see them, she kept her eyes open and on his face. Even when he closed his to take a deep breath. Or when he started to guide her to take more. And more, and more, watching her with eyes that finally started coming back to life.

He was well aware of her limits, but pushed just a little over them. Just to make her gasp. To make her flinch. To make her struggle before finally drawing back to the point where she could handle him, then invading her throat again as soon as he decided she would be able to take it.

It was a game he loved to play, and one she was getting very good at over the weeks.

She only regretted that getting good at it didn’t mean it was getting easier to take too, because by the time he decided to pull away and give her some well-deserved rest, his legs were the only things keeping her upright. Her neck and jaw were smarting from being strained for so long, she could feel her hair sticking to her back with sweat in places, and worst of all, her knees were begging to be allowed to leave the cold, hard floor.

And yet, she held on to his thighs and watched him as he calculated if he wanted to finish back in her mouth or over her chest.

He must have seen her distress, because he pulled her up not only by her hair, but by reaching under her elbow too. He even gave her a moment to steady herself on her feet before he started guiding her towards the bed. But his generosity ended there, and instead of allowing her lie down, he made her kneel on the edge of the bed.

He didn’t even let her lean forward. He knelt behind her, sneaked an arm around her waist and held her close, dipping his head, inhaling her scent and growling so deep in his throat that she could feel it in her own chest. 

It was a dangerous sound, one that sent a shiver down her spine.

He was still slick with her saliva when she felt him sliding between her cheeks, and even though she had been breached that way before – many times, and by him too –, she couldn’t help closing her eyes and holding her breath as he started demanding entry.

Or emitting a soft cry when he finally broke through her resistance.

Then a sharper one when he pushed on, and that was the one finally stopping him.

Heart pounding in her chest, she needed all her strength not to buckle and dislodge him, and he must have known that too, because he kissed her hair and stayed very still, and god, she both loved and hated him for it. Even more so when he ran both his hands up her side to cup her breasts.

He started with a light touch, just the tip of the fingers, then kissed her hair again and let her feel his palm too, all the calluses and the strength behind them as he started kneading her flesh.

It made her sigh. It made her relax. It made her let him further in.

It still hurt, but knowing that the worst part was over, she willed herself to breathe and let him fill her inch by inch until he finally had her backside flush against him. 

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with the sensation, she leaned on him with all her weight, let her head drop back on his shoulder and held on to his thigh with a shaky moan as he rolled his hips.

He started slowly, holding her close and thus giving her more time to adjust to him. He even kept on providing distraction, playing with her breasts in a way he knew would make her arch her back for more and thus help him thrust into her deeper. He could be shrewd like that; giving a little and asking for a lot in return.

But that was far from his worst.

Even though she no longer felt ashamed to enjoy it, after all these weeks, she still bit down on her lip whenever his hand slipped between her legs. Her pulse still quickened the moment he started caressing her there and her knees still weakened when he pushed a finger in and pulled it out glistening with her juices. And he still chuckled every time he caught her struggling between hiding her pleasure and begging him for more.

It was another dangerous sound of his. 

It made her skin feel warm, her heart change its beat and her neck crane so that she could kiss him.

He kissed her back with a sigh and even urged her to linger by abandoning her breast and running a hand up her neck.

She was more than happy to oblige. Tucking her elbow between their bodies and holding on to his upper arm, she twisted herself as much as she could and kissed him hungrily, moaning into every thrust of his hips that pushed her against his fingers still between her folds.

She could still remember how she felt like the others were trying to drown her in good advice upon her arrival. Don’t be afraid. Be careful. Look him in the eye. Know when to lower your eyes. Be strong when he hurts you. Give in when he wants to pleasure you… So she gave in. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow and broke free only when she needed to cry out with bliss.

He followed her so closely that she was still trembling with joy when filled her with his seed with thrusts so hard she could feel her nails breaking the skin on his arm. 

It hurt. It hurt even more when he withdrew as soon as he was finished with her, but when he released her from his grip and let her lower herself on the bed, she turned to her side and pressed her knees together tightly to savour the last bits of the glowing sensation that was also there.

He joined her with a sigh, stretching out so close to her she could almost feel the warmth of his skin.

Wondering if they had been able to chase his bad dreams away, she listened to his breathing and tried very hard not to fall asleep before he did, which she found harder and harder with every passing moment. She was tired, the bed was incredibly comfortable and he was still awake.

Maybe he hadn’t finished with her yet?

As she felt him move, she forced her eyes to open and took a deep breath.

He rolled to his side, towards her. He closed what little distance had been between them and pulled her close. Closer than he had her before. So close that she could feel every inch of him. He wasn’t hard enough to take her again yet, but he pushed himself against her backside nonetheless and made her arch into him by pressing his knees against the back of hers.

Then he took the covers, pulled it around both of them and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand just under her breast.

Then nothing.

He stayed still and felt very much like he was finally ready to fall asleep.

Taken completely by surprise, she stayed very still too. She had slept in his bed before, but only by accident and not by invitation, so she had no idea how to react to the situation.

“Just go to sleep,” he said, his voice thick with the night’s events so far.

Well, if it was an order… She shifted her hips ever so slightly to make herself more comfortable, then closed her eyes and let her body relax against his. It wasn’t as hard as she would have thought. It wasn’t hard at all.

As soon as he could tell that his demands would be met, he let out something that was between another sigh and a yawn, then rubbed his thumb alongside her ribs and started to drift off, and once again she found herself listening to his breathing, almost letting it lull her to sleep too.

Almost.

Kafur could walk like a cat over the torn feathers of its prey, but his perfume gave him away as soon as he was halfway between the door and the bed. He must have heard everything and came to see what took her so long now that she was not being used any more.

She kept her eyes closed and refused to let him think she would leave with him.

He stood at the foot of the bed for a long moment, watching her sleep in the Sultan’s arms, then moved on abruptly. She dared not to steal even a glance, but she could hear and sense that he was putting out the lamps one by one until the room was finally covered in darkness and he left the room.

But not before returning to the bed and kicking her dress under it as far as it would go; a message from one favourite to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get out of this fandom, so there's a third installment coming up.


End file.
